


[Podfic] steady in her bones

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Gotham POV, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofsteady in her bonesby somehowunbrokenAuthor's summary:Gotham doesn't have many children.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] steady in her bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [steady in her bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120539) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bz2xtp1pohccbzi/SteadyInHerBones.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:23 | 2.55 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening.
> 
> Thanks to somehowunbroken for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> I've signed up to offer three podfics for [Fandom Trumps Hate 2020](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/). Creator signups last until January 31. Check it out.


End file.
